fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Art
Description Angel's Art is a very secretive and sacred Lost Magic practiced only among the elite of Yuri's family. While, regular Light Magic focuses on using positive emotions from within, this magic allows the user to draw in positive emotions from people and atmosphere around them, merge it with their own positive emotions. This process is constantly being reenacted whether the mage wants to or not. When a mage needs to defend themselves, the positive emotions are converted into a special form of light energy, which is produced from the mage's body. The light energy produced from this magic has a lot of special properties such as the ability to absorb light, inflict severe burn-like pain on any demon or comes into contact, undo the effects of Possession Magic, cure beings of physical wounds, cure beings of diseases and illnesses, and perform other miracle-like feats. Mages who know this magic are able to shape the light in the same way a Molding Magic user would mold their element, allowing them to perform complex tasks. In addition to manipulating light energy, the user can manipulate natural light to turn invisible or create illusions or produce their own light to blind opponents. Skills *Positive Emotion Absorption: As stated above, mages who use this magic constantly draw in the positive emotions around them for later use. This ability also allows the user to absorb light produced by Light Magic and even Regulus. This ability does not require any effort and it is done subconsciously. *Pure Heart: This ability comes from the fact that mages are constantly drawing in positive emotions, causing them to always be positive and never have a single bit of negative emotions in their heart. *Light Consumption: Similarly to a Slayer who uses light, users of Angel's Art can consume light energy or light through their mouth. Once consumed, the light energy is broken down into magical power to restore the users own magical power. *Empathic Sense: Users are able to sense the emotions and moods subconsciously. This allows them to communicate and understand even the most introverted beings. However, due to this magic's peaceful nature this sixth sense is useless during a fight. This sense also comes with a weakness. Whenever a person the mage loves is feeling sad, depressed, or other similar emotions the user suffers from an overwhelming migraine. Sometimes it is so bad that it can cause the mage to pass out on the spot. *Enhanced Charisma *Holy Voice: Since the user has a great amount of positive emotions inside them, their very voice is capable of healing their allies when they want to. *Hopeful Pressence: The very presence of users of this magic can give hope to those around them or greatly augment the hope they already have. *Purification: When a user is touching someone, they are able to "purify" that person of any ill emotions such as sadness, doubt, and depression by flowing positive emotions into that person. *Photokinesis Spells *'Holy Sword:' *'Photon Gun:' Photon Gun is a spell that acts in a similar manner as Bullet Magic, but this spell is shown to be significantly stronger than Bullet Magic due to the speed that the bullet can travel and the bullets destructive force. The user mimics the shape of a gun with one or both of their hands and the concentrates light energy to the extended fingers. The user can fire the bullet made of light by bringing the thumb of the hand that is mimicking the gun. The effect it has upon impact varies based on what the user wants. Among other things, it can just cause extreme pain, pierce though an opponent, or propel an opponent away. Most users can only fire a single bullet one second after the last one, but Yuri is able to fire another bullet a quarter of a second after the previous one. *'Photon Cannon:' Photon Cannon is a stronger version of Photon Gun, instead of releasing small bullets made of light energy, the user releases a power blast of light energy from the palm of one of their hands. *'Guardian Angel:' This spell makes use of the users ability to rotate their body at high speeds while releasing light energy from every part of their body to create a dome shaped barrier of light energy. *'Angel's Bow:' This spell allows the user to construct a bow made of pure light energy. This allows the user to perform long range attacks with relative ease. **'Normal Light Arrow:' **'Explosive Light Arrow:' **'Light Arrow Bombardment:' **'Light Tether Arrow:' *'Photon Sword:' This is a spell Yuri's grandfather created who later passed it on to Yuri's father who passed it on to her. While the name says, "Photon Sword" a better name would be "Photon Weapon" because while users usually shape the light into a sword, users have always shaped it into other weapons such as a spear or even a gun. To perform this spell the user slightly clench one of their hands as if they were actually holding the desired weapon. They then place the palm of the other hand onto of there slightly clenched hand. Once that is done, they slowly separate the two hands as they produce light energy from both hands then shape it. If done correctly it should look as if the weapon made of light is coming out of the second hand. Since the weapon is made of pure light energy this sword can cut through almost anything, including: stones, wood, or even steel. Some users of this spell make it easier on themselves by using a hollowed out katana hilt as a way to help shape the weapon, this allows them to produce the weapon a lot fast and with only one hand. *'Holy Power:' *'Holy Presence:' *'Angel's Wing Attack:' *'Angel's Holy Punch:' *'Angel's Judgment:' *'Heavenly Boost:' *'Angel's Wing Blast:' This spell is this magic signature spell. Despite this magic having similarities to a Slayer Magic, this spell isn't a breath attack. The user channels a large quantity of positive emotions to their wings and then turns it into light energy, the quantity of the energy is so much that it causes the air to hum with power. With a flap of both wings the user releases a powerful blast of light energy at their opponent that is capable of destroying almost anything it comes into contact with. *'Angel of Revenge:' Angel of Revenge is a spell that allows the user to create the structure of an angel out of light energy. *'Light Speed:' Weaknesses *In order to use this magic in a fight, one must be attacked first, which means this magic is used defensively rather than offensively. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-06-07 at 9.04.48 PM.png|Holy Sword Screen Shot 2015-06-07 at 10.11.54 PM.png|Holy Power IAboost.gif|Heavenly Boost Nel_Cero_Doble.gif|A user consuming the light of a user of Regulus then releasing it back at the opponent Screen Shot 2015-06-07 at 10.03.47 PM.png|Photon Cannon Screen Shot 2015-06-08 at 8.55.48 PM.png|Photon Sword without a katana hilt Screen Shot 2015-06-09 at 12.37.16 AM.png|An example of a katana hilt Dimension_Sword_Manifest.png|Photon Sword with a katana hilt Yata-no-Kagami.gif|Light Speed Screen Shot 2015-06-09 at 3.57.52 PM.png|Angel's Bow Trivia *Angel's Art was influenced by Angel Skills from "Aselia, the Tales". *It appears that when this magic is in use, the mage's eyes start to glow slightly. *Angel of Revenge is based off of Susanoo from Naruto. *Photon Gun is based of Spirit Gun from Yu Yu Hakusho while Photon Cannon is based off of Spirit-Gun Mega from the same series. *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic